The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Hey, I'm Miley' - 'Oliver, you must be new around here' He laughed. / Total MOLIVER MileyxOliver, yayy. I've missed embracing my Moliverness


I'm not sure on this one, but I love the song - _The Script ; Man who Can't Be Moved_ - have a listen.  
I have a writing mood on, aha.  
Let me know what you **truthfully** think

* * *

'Oliver, this isn't going to work. You're just going to make yourself ill!' Lilly looked down at her best friend trying to reason with him, although she knew it was stupid even trying. Oliver was still madly in love with Miley.

Miley – well she'd moved away and on. She still kept contact with Lilly, Oliver not knowing about that.

'I don't care, it's my last hope. Lilly, I love her'

'Fine, just don't make yourself ill over this. I guess I'll see you later'

She dropped Oliver's sleeping bag next to him in the doorway where he was setting up camp. It had been the first time he'd lay eyes on the brunette girl who had his heart.

'_I'm sorry' Oliver bent down to grab the book that had fell out of the girl's hands, standing up he handed it to her. _

'_Thank you' she smiled. 'I'm Miley' _

'_Oliver' He smiled. 'I'm guessing you're new here, telling by your accent' _

_She nodded before glancing at the time. 'I have to go, but thank you. Nice meeting you Oliver' _

'_Wait' He called after her, she turned to look at him. 'Maybe we could meet up sometime; I'll help you get familiar with the town' _

'_I'd like that; do you go to Sea view?' _

_He nodded. _

'_Well I guess I'll see you there. Bye Oliver' she smiled. _

_He sighed happily as she walked away, at 13 years old he thought it was impossible to find someone who he actually thought he might start to fall in love with. _

'Hey kid, what are you doing sitting here?' Oliver looked up to see a middle aged man looking down at him.

'Trying to find the love of my life, have you seen her?' He showed the man the picture.

He shook his head, 'But good luck with finding her'

Oliver sighed looking down at the picture, he'd been a fool to let her walk out of his life the way she did.

Oliver jumped as he felt something hit his leg; he noticed some loose coins and groaned. He wasn't here to collect money, he wasn't broke. Well he was, but he was broken hearted, no amount of money would change that.

He knew this was stupid, and he knew it probably wouldn't work but he had no idea what to do. Move on – that's what most people had told him to do, but he couldn't, he was still in love with her.

--

'Oliver, please just find some other way, this is stupid!'

'What if she wakes up one day and she finds she does miss me and she wants me back, she might wonder where I am and logic might bring her here, to the first place we met. I'll be here Lils, I'm not moving'

'And what if she doesn't Oliver; you can't stay here all your life'

'I can try' He shrugged.

'Excuse me son, you can't stay here' they both looked up noticing a Police Officer stood over them.

'I'm waiting for someone' Oliver stood his ground.

'You may be, but you'll have to wait somewhere else'

'This is the first place she'll look, even if it takes a month or a year, I'm waiting'

The Police Officer shook his head walking away.

'People have started talking Oliver; you're going to be known as the man who can't be moved'

'I don't care Lilly' He shrugged as some people walked past looking at him. He hadn't got holes in his shoes, no. In his world, yes. A big one that he was trying to fix.

--

Miley turned to look at the telly interested in the story, only to stop dead as she realised who it was about. Oliver...

That had been the first place they'd met, 12 years ago. She couldn't believe he was doing this, she thought he'd forgot about her and moved on. Grabbing her jacket and keys, she ran from her apartment, jumping into her car and speeding off.

'Lilly, did you know about this?'

Lilly nodded as she let Miley in, both of them heading for the sofa.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It wasn't my place too, besides it's between you and him whether you came running back' Lilly shrugged.

'I don't know what to do' Miley sighed. 'I thought I'd moved on'

'Or you pushed all this back, convincing yourself you had moved on when really you were still mad about him'

'We broke up'

'Technically you walked out on him Miles. Think, when did you hear about this?'

'Tonight'

'Exactly, and you came running straight away. I don't know exactly what happened when you moved away, but your both in love with each other, crazy over one another'

'I should go see him?'

Lilly nodded pushing her friend out the door. 'You can stay here tonight, although I have a feeling you won't need to'

--

'Oliver?'

'Miles?' His tone was of disbelief, he turned to look up at her before standing up quickly.

She smiled. 'I saw you on the news, what are you doing?'

'I was hoping to find you'

'Here I am'

He nodded blinking to make sure she was still there.

'Why did you do it?'

'I'm still in love with you' He replied simply. 'And I'm hoping you still feel the same about me, I was so stupid to let you just walk out of my life like that'

'I was so stupid for walking out of your life like that. I realised as much as I tried to block it out, I'm still in love with you too' She grabbed his wrist pulling him closer and capturing his lips with her own. His hands found their way to her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

'Can we try again?'

'Hey, I'm Miley'

'I'm Oliver, you must be new. I've not seen you around much'

She laughed a little as Oliver grinned at her. Bending down he grabbed his stuff, and the cup of loose change people had been throwing at him.

'C'mon let's go get a coffee, I'm sure I have enough for one' He shook the cup as Miley giggled, hitting him gently.


End file.
